


You weren’t mine to lose

by Jahmana



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriages, Betrayal, Cardan just needs a hug, F/M, Heartbreak, Jude is oblivious, Locke’s an ass, Nicasia’s a bitch, POV Alternating, Taryn’s a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahmana/pseuds/Jahmana
Summary: A retelling of The Cruel Prince where Jude and Cardan were friends from the beginning, and feelings develop. When a twist of fate leaves Cardan crowned King, he gets caught in an arranged marriage, and leaves a heartbroken Jude behind. Will they be able to push their feelings aside and stay away from each other?
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a lot of chapters so get ready!

I would like to present my daughter, Vivienne.” Madoc says, pushing the Faerie towards my father. I look to the girls behind him. I’m stricken by how similar they look to each other. 

“Yes, she looks very similar to you.” My father says, and the Faerie girl frowns. “What of these two?” He asks, gesturing to the mortals behind Madoc. 

Madoc frowns a bit. “These are my wife’s twins. She had them with... Jason Duarte.” He practically spits the Duarte guy’s name. 

“Ah. A product of infidelity. You must be so disappointed.” My father says, amusement coating his words. 

How can he be so cruel? I look past a very tense Madoc and look at the girls. I see one of them is already looking at me, and it hits me how pretty she is, for a mortal, at least. 

She flushes and turns her head away. No one has ever flushed because of me, and seeing it brings a flutter to my stomach. 

“Yes, well I was certainly surprised to see my wife with another pair of girls.” He says through gritted teeth, and I can see the anger simmering in his gaze. 

“Yes, and what are the creatures’ names?” My father says coldly. 

“They’re not creatures! They’re my sist-“ The Faerie girl begins to say, but Madoc puts his large hand over her mouth. “Vivienne! Close your mouth!” Madoc scolds loudly enough for everyone to hear. 

Eldred chuckles. “No, no. It’s alright. There’s nothing wrong with defending your siblings. Hell, my children are very fond of each other. Well, most of them.” He says with a sidelong glance towards me.

I shrink back. Of course he would use this moment as an opportunity to chastise me. 

“Yes, well, Vivienne still needs to learn her manners. She’s a particularly difficult child. Anyway,” Madoc begins as he pushes one of the girls closer to my father. 

“This is Taryn, the older twin. And this,” he says, pushing the other to where Taryn stands. “This is Jude.” He says, and I realize that Jude is far prettier than the other, and that she’s the one who was looking at me. 

“Ah, such beautiful children. They look very similar. All though, the younger’s beauty greatly exceeds the elder’s. Is this how you tell them apart?”

The older twin frowns, and Jude just looks uncomfortable. 

“Yes,” Madoc says. “Her temper also differentiates her greatly from Taryn. If Jude wants to maim you, she’ll find a way.” Madoc chuckles, and, to everyone’s great surprise, my father laughs loudly. 

“Good for her, very good indeed.” He turns his attention to the rest of the room. “Welcome Madoc’s family, and the mortals!” He proclaims loudly, and everyone laughs. Well, everyone but me and Madoc’s family. 

“It’s been an honor, Your Majesty.” Madoc says as he bows, telling the girls to curtsy. It’s amusing to watch them struggle with it, though. 

Once the revelry begins again, I make my way around the room, wishing that I had someone to make my rounds with. I go to the food tables and figure I might as well eat food miserably. I reach for an apple coated in Nevermore, when I hear a small noise. 

It’s like sniffling. I look around to find out who’s making that sound, until I realize it’s coming from under the table. 

I crouch down and lift up the table cloth. It’s one of the mortal girls. And she’s crying. 

She gasps when she sees me and scoots away. “Wh- who are you?” She asks, trembling. “Please don’t eat me!” She cries, and I smile. 

“I’m not going to eat you.” I say, trying to sound friendly.

“Oh. You’re the youngest prince, aren’t you? They say that you’re the worst. I don’t think that’s true, though. You’ve been the nicest to me.” She says, relaxing. 

I ignore what she said before. “What are you doing?” 

She looks taken aback. “I’m hiding from the man who said he was gonna e- eat me.” She stutters, and I feel rage building up in my gut. How can people be like that?

“I’ll protect you. I’m a prince, people aren’t allowed to threaten me.” I joke and she smiles. 

She has a very pretty smile. 

“Okay, thanks.” She says, then cringes. “I mean, I’m sorry I forgot about that rule!” She explains and I laugh. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” I say and she laughs. 

It’s a beautiful sound. 

I move to go sit by her and notice the ruby ring she’s wearing on her right ring finger. 

“It was my mom’s.” I guess she noticed. “I grabbed off her finger after Madoc…” She trails off, and her eyes fill with tears. Her lip quivers, and I realize how plump and red they are. 

I reach out and hold her hand, and she squeezes back tightly. She smiles as the tears drip from her eyes. 

“My mother is also gone.” I say, and her head snaps up. “My brother Dain used my arrow and killed my father’s prized horse. Everyone blamed me, and my father locked my mother up in a tower as punishment. I miss her very much.” I say, cursing the way my voice shook. 

She squeezes my hand, bringing me back to the present. She’s holding up her ring. 

“My mom always said that jewelry was a symbol of all those you love, and I want you to have this.” She says. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t do that. It belongs to you.” I say, a little shocked. She shakes her head. 

“My mom would say it’s the right thing to do. I have a lot of memories of my mom, but it doesn’t look like you have any.” She’s right, so I don’t say anything. 

“Plus, if it doesn’t remind you of your mom, maybe it’ll remind you that you’ll always have a friend.” She says and I smile. 

I take it from her fingers and slide it on my right ring finger. 

“Perfect.” She says. 

“Perfect.” I repeat. 

“What is your name?” She asks me. “Cardan.” I say and she smiles.

“I like that name. I’m Jude.” She says and I smile back. 

“Jude.” I say, and she blushes. “I like that name.” I say and she flushes even deeper. 

“Jude, what is a friend?” I ask and she looks shocked. 

“You don't know what a friend is?” She says, and I feel myself flush. “I’ve never had a friend.” I say, and a strange look crosses her face. 

“Well, friends are people that you get to talk to about everything. Secrets, weird things you’ve done, you know, stuff like that. You can go to parties with them and be yourself around them, and they aren’t allowed to judge you.” She says with a dreamy smile on her face. 

I smile too. “A friend sounds nice. If you want, I’ll be your friend.” I say sheepishly. 

She smiles wider. “I’d like that a lot, Cardan.” She says and my stomach flutters again. 

“I have a feeling we’re going to be very good friends.” She says and I smile again. 

“Me too.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been eight years since Jude found herself in Elfhame, and her relationship with Cardan runs deep. After an evening under the stairs, and a big chase, their relationship grows deeper than either of them though it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think that Cardan is at least two years older than Jude, so that’s the age difference in this one. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable!

“Jude?” Cardan asks. I look at him where he lays next to me on the grass. “Yes Cardan?” I say. 

“Do you ever wish that Madoc had never found you?” He says, surprising me. 

“Well, sometimes, but then I realize that I would’ve never met you, and I don’t think about it anymore.” I say and he grins. 

“I am pretty fantastic.” He says and I snort.

“What about you? Do you wish your father never locked away your mother?” 

He takes a few seconds, and I realize he’s trying to find a way to lie. 

“You don’t have to-“ “No it’s okay.” He cuts me off. “I… no. She wasn’t a very good mother. She forgot about me a lot. Sometimes she forgot about me for so long, I had to find a cat to get milk.” Cardan says, and I’m horrified. 

“How old were you?” He hesitates. “I was three. The cat ran away when I was five.”

I scoot closer to him and lay my head under his arm.

“I’m glad she’s gone. No offense, but I don’t think I’d like her. She’s not good enough for you.” I joke and he laughs. It vibrates through his chest and I smile. 

“Hey, do you realize I’ve been here for eight years?” I say. Cardan looks at me and I see his dark black eyes twinkling in the moonlight. I could get lost in that gaze. 

“Yeah, I guess you have. That’s a long time. I can’t believe you’re fifteen.” He says and I smile.

“I can’t believe you’re seventeen! You’re so old.” I say as I poke him. He laughs. 

“Not in Faerie years, I’m not!” He exclaims and I laugh again. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. So, are you excited to meet that Princess from the Undersea?” I ask and he cringes. 

“No, not at all. Apparently she’s really made her way around her kingdom, if you know what I mean.” He says and I cringe too. 

“That’s disgusting.” I turn my face back to the sky, reaching up to trace Orion. “I think that if you’re gonna do something like that, you should actually like them.” I say and Cardan reaches up to hold my hand.

“Yeah. Me too.” 

I look at him and find him already looking at me. My breath catches in my throat and I search his eyes, looking for something, but I don’t know what. 

He reaches to tuck my hair behind my ear and I feel his hand glide across my cheek. 

“Jude, I-“ Cardan begins but is cut off by the sound of hoofbeats. We both shoot up, and see a group of knights on horses racing right towards us. They’re not Palace knights. 

“Jude, we have to go! Now!” Cardan says, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. He starts running and I follow after him, hoping that they don’t see us. 

We run until we’re far into the woods and my lungs are burning. He pushes me against a tree and covers my body with his. 

“They might’ve seen us so we have to stay here. If they don’t come, then we can go back. If they do…” He trails off and I shudder. He pulls back to look me in the eyes. 

I don’t know how long we stay like that, but the next thing I know I hear rustling behind me. Cardan wraps his arms around me and holds me there. 

“Don’t let them see you.” He whispers against my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He holds me tighter. I rub the finger with the missing tip, a nervous habit I’ve picked up ever since I let one of Madoc’s guards get too close. 

I hear them pass by us. “They said that one mortal bitch would be here. Find her. I’m in the mood for mortal meat.” He snarls and I gasp. 

Cardan hugs me even tighter. “It’s okay. I won’t ever let them get you. Never.” He whispers so softly I think I might have imagined it. I nod anyway. 

They get closer and he buries his face between my shoulder and my neck. I think I hear him inhale. The knights get closer and I turn my head into his chest. I only come to the middle of it so it’s easy to hide. 

They pass right by us, and about half an hour later, they finally give up and leave. Cardan doesn’t let go for another few minutes. A little longer than necessary, but he’s probably just being safe. 

When he finally steps back, his eyes are darker than I’ve ever seen them. 

“We should go back. It’s getting late.” He says and I realize that the sun is coming over the mountains. 

I nod, my voice failing me. We start walking and he stays close. Really close, like he’s scared they’ll come back. Our hands brush against each other occasionally and I feel an overwhelming urge to grab his hand. 

We finally reach Madoc’s Stronghold and he walks me up to the door. 

“I don’t know who those riders wanted, but I wouldn’t recommend going out alone anytime soon. I’ll likely be free, if you ever want to walk with me again.” He says and I smile. 

“Of course I’ll go with you! You’re my best friend, who else would I go with?” I exclaim and he smiles brightly. 

“Alright then, I’ll meet you here tomorrow.” He says and I lean in to give him a hug. He’s so warm and strong. How many times have I dreamed of being in his arms? Too many to count. 

“Yeah, I’ll be waiting.” I say and pull back. He beams at me and I can’t help but smile back. 

“Don’t forget, Duarte!” He yells as he walks down the steps. 

“No possible, Greenbriar! Be safe!” I yell and he smiles again. 

I wave until I can’t see him anymore and walk inside with a huge smile on my face. 

“Jude.” Someone says. I freeze.

I turn around to see Madoc, who looks murderous. 

“What were you doing out so late? You know better than to do that! Do you know how worried you made all of us?” He whispers harshly and I shrink back. 

“I’m sorry, I was with Cardan and-“ “I knew that boy was trouble. What were you doing with Prince Cardan?” He practically spits and I feel annoyance building in my stomach. 

“Relax. We were just about to leave when a group of knights came riding through the field. They weren’t Palace knights so we ran to the woods. They said that they were looking for a mortal to eat. Prince Cardan is the reason I didn’t get caught.” I explain and Madoc goes pale. 

“Who were they? Did you see them? How many were there?” He questions, making me nervous.

“I don’t know, maybe six or seven. I didn’t get a good look at them because they were coming fast and we had to run. I think I saw red and black, but it was hard to see in the dark.” I say and he goes even paler. 

“You aren’t allowed to go out at night anymore. It’s too dangerous.” He says and by the look on his face, I know better than to argue.

I nod and start making my way up the stairs to my room. 

“Jude.” He calls, and I look back at Madoc. His skin is back to normal but his hands are trembling just the slightest bit. 

“Tell that Cardan boy that I owe him.” He says as he smiles and I smile back. 

“You got it, father.” I say and he visibly relaxes. 

“Goodnight Jude, love you.” He says and I laugh. 

“Goodnight father, I love you too.” I say before I make my retreat up to my room. 

I’m so tired I barely make it out of my dress before jumping into my bed. 

My eyes immediately start feeling heavy and I feel myself teetering slowly into sleep.

When the time finally comes, I fall asleep to the memory of Cardan’s warm lips on my neck.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Nicasia visits the land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Balekin and Dain a lot younger in this one. You’ll find out why soon!

Princess Nicasia is… a work of art.

She’s very proud. And rude. 

She came up to the land with her mother, Queen Orlagh, today and it’s been a disaster.

She has insulted at least half of the gentry and flirted with the other. 

She approached me while Jude and I were laughing in the corner, a sneer on her face. 

“Aren’t you the prince? What are you doing here with this… creature?” She scoffs, a disgusted look on her face. 

Then her lips quirk up. “Did you glamour her? That would be fascinating. You could get her to do whatever you want.” She smirks. 

I feel Jude stiffen and my hands curl into fists. 

“No, she’s not glamoured. Call me old fashioned but I like to be around people in their right mind.” I sneer and she laughs back, mocking me.

“Please. She’s a mortal, they’re made for our enjoyment. They aren’t worth anything without us. Probably the only reason she pays you any mind.” She says before laughing and walking away. 

I feel a hand on my arm and realize my hands are still fisted. 

“Don’t listen to her. She’s just jealous she doesn’t have any friends.” She says with a smile, but I can tell it’s forced. I can always tell. 

I smile and bump her shoulder. “What do you say we ditch? We can go look at the stars again, maybe without being chased through the woods this time.” I joke and she beams so brightly.

“Cardan you are a genius!” She yells and I flush. “Let’s go! This place is so boring.” She frowns and I laugh. 

Her smile only brightens. 

—

Slipping out was easy enough. 

Madoc and Eldred were deep in conversation, though it looked as though they would rather be doing anything else.

Vivienne and my sisters were off laughing over some prank they probably pulled and my brothers are off kissing their groupies and drinking their wine. 

Taryn is nowhere to be found, though we didn’t try to look for her. She’s probably off kissing some new faerie or finding some other way to embarrass herself.

It baffles me how Taryn and Jude can be twins and yet they are as different as possible. 

We lay there in the grass, laughing over memories of the things we’ve done together. I have to admit, we were really weird kids. 

We’re laughing over a specific incident where Jude tripped and grabbed a tablecloth for support, evidently pulling a pile of food onto her. I’m close to crying at the memory. 

The next thing I know, Jude is putting her hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I’m confused until I hear it. 

Voices. 

Dain’s and… 

Nicasia’s? 

I turn my head to see them standing about ten feet away. I don’t think they can see us. 

“What do you want, Nicasia?” My brother asks, looking bored. 

“Please Dain, don’t pretend that you haven’t been watching me all night.” She says and he bristles. 

“I haven’t been! Are you crazy? I looked at you once because you were flirting with my brother!” He cries and I hear Jude stifling a laugh. This will be interesting. 

“Oh come on, Dain! You were always there when I looked in front of me!” She protests and he laughs. 

“That’s because you were following me! Everywhere I went! I even went outside to get away from you and you followed me!” He says back and now it’s her turn to bristle.

“Stop denying it! You want me and you know it.” Nicaisia cries. She really is crazy. 

“No, I don’t! I don’t like fish people. Now go back to your crazy mom before I call for my guard.” Dain says and Nicasia flinches. 

“Do not insult my mother! And I am not a fish!” She cries before turning and storming away. 

Dain sighs and turns towards the palace. 

“She’s crazy.” He says to himself and starts walking away. I hear him mutter something but I can’t make it out.

I turn to Jude when I hear her laughing. I start laughing too, recalling Nicasia’s ridiculous words. 

“I’m s- so glad I- I witnessed th- that!” Jude says between laughs. I laugh harder at how desperate Nicasia was. 

“That was much better than the revel!” I say and she laughs harder. 

“Oh man, that is definitely going into the book!” She jokes and I smile. 

We have a book of inside jokes that is full to the brim of funny memories. It’s hilarious to look through. 

I look over to Jude and see her glowing in the moonlight. 

I make a note to myself to write this moment down in my journal. 

Well, more like the book of my favorite Jude moments. 

Also, filled to the brim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucks but it’s kind of fun to write. The drama is coming! Sorry about any mistakes!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is it with that girl? She’s a mortal, practically born to be worm food. What is his fascination with that creature who was born to die?” Balekin scoffs and I feel panic make it’s way to my gut. 
> 
> I laugh it off, though I can’t help but wonder. 
> 
> Does he know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Dain’s POV

“Princess Nicasia keeps looking at you.” Balekin teases and I flush.

“Shut up. She’s looked at everyone tonight, even Cardan.” I say and he laughs. 

“Yes, if Cardan weren’t so infatuated with that weak mortal girl Nicasia would probably be all over him.” He jokes and I tense up for a moment before I start laughing too. 

‘Damn it Dain! Keep it together! No one can know!’ I scold myself silently. 

“What is it with that girl? She’s a mortal, practically born to be worm food. What is his fascination with that creature who was born to die?” Balekin scoffs and I feel panic make its way to my gut. 

I laugh it off, though I can’t help but wonder. 

Does he know?

——

I see Cardan and Jude slip out of the revel and begin to follow. 

I have to see what kind of relationship they have. I see the way they look at each other but I’ve never seen them do more than hold hands. 

I make my excuses and head towards the door. I’m about halfway there when I hear a very obnoxious voice call my name. 

“Prince Dain!” Nicasia calls. I sigh and turn to her. 

“Princess Nicasia. To what do I owe the… pleasure.” I ask and she frowns for a moment. 

“I was wondering if you would like to have a dance?” She says while batting her eyelashes. 

I can’t refuse, our father forbid it. Apparently she’s a very important guest here. I look past her to see my father nod his head, then I turn to see Balekin looking at me with an amused expression.

I sigh quietly and hold my arm out. She curls her fingers around it and squeezes. 

“You’re so strong!” She exclaims loudly and I flush. 

“I suppose.” I say sheepishly and Balekin gives me a smug grin. I roll my eyes at him and turn my attention back to Nicasia. She’s walking sideways and breathing heavily. 

I realize she’s showing off her cleavage. I’m horrified. She’s only sixteen. I try not to look down and hold eye contact. She looks confused and glances towards her mother. 

I feel pure disgust when I realize Queen Orlagh probably told her that would work. How could a mother treat her daughter that way? Like a pawn to get what she wants. 

“So, Dain, how is life in the palace?” She asks, her voice high and whiny. 

I clear my throat and look away. “It is the same as always. Restricting and boring. How are you, Nicasia?” I ask, avoiding her question. 

“I am fantastic, Dain! This revel truly is wonderful!” She says, a fake undertone coating her words. 

We reach the middle of the dance floor and get into the correct position. 

I have to hand it to her, she is very graceful and skilled, though she is pressing against me quite firmly. It’s very unpleasant. 

“So, what is Prince Cardan’s problem?” She asks and I give her a confused look. This girl must really think she can’t get in trouble.

“He was laughing with that mortal girl earlier. He must have hit his head or lost his mind or something.” She scoffs. 

“You are so quick to insult my brother. That girl has been Cardan’s friend for years. It is not our place to question his feelings.” I accuse and she goes pale. 

“I was only making an observation! Normally in the royal family mortals are nothing!” She cries and I fight the urge to snap at her. 

Cardan may be a little terror and I may have ruined his reputation, but he is still a part of the royal family, and if I let this sea witch insult him I am practically letting her insult all of us. 

“And yet he is her friend. Who are we to judge him when we have no real friends of our own.” I chastise, deep longing filling my bones. 

She is quiet after that and once we finish the dance I excuse myself and make my way out to the fields of grass. 

I can see them lying in the grass, laughing over something. I feel a pang of envy at their relationship and I can’t help but wonder, not for the first time, what being her friend would feel like. 

I watch them until I hear someone calling my name. 

Just my luck. 

Nicasia. 

I turn away from the suddenly quiet pair and find a very disheveled Princess of the Undersea standing in front of me. 

I don’t pay attention to most of what she says, until she starts making ridiculous claims about how I’m obsessed with her. 

When she finally leaves, I stand there for a moment, confused at her words. I turn away, knowing that Jude and Cardan are probably laughing over the events. 

I grin and walk away. 

“Cardan you lucky bastard.” I chuckle to myself. 

——

I make my way back to the revel and go to find Balekin. It’s not hard to find him, and I’m by his side soon enough. 

We dance with courtiers and highly ambitious women through the night, and my feet are aching and my head is throbbing my sunrise. 

I’ve consumed copious amounts of alcohol through the night, and it’s starting to catch up with me. 

Balekin is kissing a green skinned faerie, and I can see exhaustion brimming his eyes too. 

I turn when I hear a loud crash, and see Nicasia covered in faerie wine. There’s a mortal boy holding the tray, but from the looks of it, he was just standing there. 

Orlagh doesn’t agree. She comes storming to her daughter's aid, a murderous look on her face. 

She begins screaming at the poor mortal, threatening him and he stands blank faced the whole time. 

It really is quite unnerving. My thoughts stray back to Jude and I wonder what it’s like to be a mortal in Elfhame. 

Nicasia stands there, the smug expression on her face making her look like a child. 

I have had my full of this stupid revel. I turn back to Balekin just to see the faerie woman stick her tongue down his throat. 

I roll my eyes and make my way over to my father. I excuse myself and he grunts in response. 

This time I make it out of the room without being stopped by anyone. I’m halfway down the hall when I hear whispering and giggling. 

I grin when I realize it’s probably Cardan and Jude. I creep up to the end of the hallway and look around the corner. 

It’s not Jude and Cardan. It’s Cardan and Nicasia.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you ever talk about Jude that way.” He says slowly, voice quivering in anger. His jaw is clenched and he looks like he could hit me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Nicasia’s POV

So my plan to win over Dain did not work. 

No matter, there are two others. Prince Balekin seems a bit harsh though, so my best bet is probably Cardan. 

I’ll have to get rid of his little mortal friend that he’s so obviously pining over. Maybe if I get my mother’s help? 

She can take care of anything. Yes, that is what I’ll do. I’ll tell my mother about my fascination with Cardan, and he’ll be mine before he knows it. 

Maybe that pathetic little mortal can go back to her pathetic little world. 

I make my way over to my mother. People normally move out of my way, so I should get there soon enough. 

I can see my mother talking with Eldred, and that spurs me on faster. 

I’m not paying attention to the foot that sticks out of the crowd and trips me.

I go sprawling into a servant and the contents of his platter spill all over me. 

I quickly get up with all of the dignity I can muster before I see who I ran into. 

I bristle when I see it’s a mortal boy. Ew. 

My mother comes storming to my aid and I watch with satisfaction as she puts that disgusting mortal in his place. 

Once she’s done, I find myself wandering through the halls of the palace. 

I begin to speed up when I hear Cardan’s voice. It sounds as if he’s saying goodbye to someone. 

I look around the corner and see that disgusting mortal kiss him on the cheek. He flushes and I roll my eyes. 

She beams as he gives her a hug and then walks out the front door. He stands there for a moment and I think I hear him sigh. 

He puts his hand on his cheek, and then back on his lips and annoyance flares through me. 

Getting him to lose the mortal will be harder than I thought. 

He turns and starts walking towards me. I quickly move back behind the wall and wait for him to come around the corner. 

When he finally does, he crashes right into me and grabs my waist to keep me from falling. 

“If you wanted to hold me, you could’ve just asked.” I say with a smirk and he frowns. 

He lets go and moves to side step me. 

I put my hand out to stop him. 

“What do you want, Nicasia?” He asks, clearly annoyed. I frown. 

“Who says that I want anything? Maybe I just want to talk with a handsome prince.” I say with a sweet smile and he bristles. 

“Why are you really here, Nicasia? I just saw Dain reject you! Are just moving through the line of princes now?” He asks and I freeze. 

“When did you see that?” I whisper. 

“See what?” He asks, confused.

“When did you see Dain reject me?” I whisper again and it’s his turn to freeze. 

He stutters. “Outside. In the fields.” He says hesitantly. 

I’m shocked for a moment, and then I start giggling. 

I don’t know why I do, it just builds up in my chest and I let it spill out. 

He looks unnerved and confused and that just makes me laugh harder. 

“What is it with the royal family and their obsession with me? Everyone in your family keeps watching me.” I say and he looks stunned. 

“You’re crazy! You’ve only just got here and you think that you’ve got us all wrapped around your finger? The only reason we’re paying any attention to you is because we have to!” He cries and I take a step back. 

“Excuse me? At least I’m worth paying attention to! That disgusting mortal friend of yours isn’t half the woman I am and yet you are all willing to stick up for her! If it were up to everyone else she’d be worm food already!” I say with a smirk and his face darkens. 

He corners me against the wall and a sneer finds it’s way across his face. 

“Don’t you ever talk about Jude that way.” He says slowly, voice quivering in anger. His jaw is clenched and he looks like he could hit me. 

“Ah, so the thing has a name.” I say with a smirk and he grabs me before I can even blink. 

He throws me back into the wall and he looks angrier than I’ve ever seen anyone, even my mother. 

“I told you to shut your damn mouth about Jude.” He growls and I gulp. 

He lets go of me and stomps back down the hall. 

I stand there for a moment, catching my breath and trying not to cry. I look at my arms and see that his nails are imprinted in my skin. 

I don’t know what I’m going to do about Cardan, but I know for damn sure that the stupid mortal will not be in my way. 

Now, how to get rid of her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh dang Cardan’s getting protective! ;)


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I appreciate it, Prince Cardan. It may take some time, but I am willing to forgive you.” She says and I smile, relieved. I go to turn away and she grabs my arm. 
> 
> “If… you give me a kiss.” She grins and I freeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Cardan’s POV

That sea witch. How dare she say that about Jude? 

If she wasn’t a girl my fist would be connecting with her face by now. 

I don’t think I’ve ever been that angry. As if I don’t already know that Jude will die. She has to throw it in my face and threaten the woman that I lo-

A hand shoots out and pulls me into a room. 

I turn around to see Dain. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. Just my luck to see my least favorite sibling right after dealing with that witch. 

“What do you want, Dain?” I ask with thinly veiled annoyance and he steps closer. 

“Cardan you know that if father saw what you just did he would probably punch you in the face!” He whispers harshly and I flinch slightly. 

“Wouldn’t you like that?” I say and try to get around him but he just pushes me back up against the wall. 

“I’m serious. You can’t treat a woman like that, especially not a princess. If she tells Orlagh and Orlagh tells father then you’re dead! He would probably lock you away with your mother.” He says and anger flares through me. 

“Don’t you think I know that? He’s always been looking for a reason to lock me up! And why do you care? You’re the reason my mother is locked up in the first place!” I whisper back and it’s his turn to flinch. 

“Look, I know I was an asshole back then, but I’m trying to help you now because you’re still my brother. Somebody’s gotta look out for you!” He says and I’m shocked, thinking through his words, trying to find the lie. 

“I know that Jude is your friend but you can’t go around threatening everyone who makes fun of her. You’d be threatening everyone in the court if you did that.” He says and I clench my fists. 

“I know, but she’s my friend and I know that she can take care of herself, but that doesn’t mean that they can’t hurt her and I can’t let that happen because she- I…” I trail off and he smirks. 

“I know, Cardan. I’ll think of something to tell father but you better get your ass out there and do something about Nicasia.” He chuckles and I groan. 

“Alright,” I begin and grab his shoulder when he turns to the door. “I really appreciate it, Dain.” I say and he smiles. 

Once he’s gone, I sink down the wall and put my arms around my legs. 

“Gods Jude, you’re going to be the ruin of me.” I say to myself and drop my head into my arms.

——

I find Nicasia fairly easy. Guilt consumes me when I see the way she tenses when I approach her. 

“Nicasia, I would like to apologize. I should not have taken my frustration out on you. Just because Jude is my friend doesn’t mean I have any right to hurt you because of it and I’m sorry. I hope that you can forgive me and that I can make it up to you.” I say sheepishly and she looks shocked. 

“I appreciate it, Prince Cardan. It may take some time, but I am willing to forgive you.” She says and I smile, relieved. I go to turn away and she grabs my arm. 

“If… you give me a kiss.” She grins and I freeze. 

My thoughts immediately go to Jude. How could I do that when it feels like I’ll be betraying her? 

I stutter and try to find a way of it. I glance around, trying to find someone but before I can, Nicasia leans in and presses her lips to mine. 

I tense up and stay still, waiting for her to finish. 

I’ll admit, her warm lips on mine are quite pleasant. 

I feel myself relaxing into it. 

Suddenly she deepens the kiss and I groan into it. What am I doing? 

She wraps her arms around my shoulders and I hold her by the waist. Suddenly blue fades to brown and it’s Jude kissing me. 

I groan again and deepen the kiss further. I didn’t realize just how bad I’ve wanted this until I felt Jude’s lips on mine.

I only remember that it’s not Jude kissing me when I hear a familiar gasp. 

I pull back and snap my head to where the noise was. Dread immediately fills my gut when I see who it is. 

“Jude-“ I begin but she turns and runs the other way. 

I pull away from Nicasia completely and begin towards the door. 

“Cardan? Where are you going?” She calls but I ignore her. I slam open the doors to the revel and step in.

I freeze when I see what’s happening inside the brugh. 

My siblings and father are being escorted into the room behind the dais and the court is running out of the room through the doors. 

I hear metal clashing and cries of agony and realize that we’re under attack. 

I realize that Jude is in here and I nearly vomit. 

What if she’s hurt? What if they killed her and it’s all my fault? 

Suddenly I’m being pulled to the side. I see my father’s guards surrounding me and realize that they’re pulling me to the dais. 

I begin yelling at them to stop but they won’t listen. 

When we reach the dais I turn and try to run to find Jude but they push me into the room. 

I fall into the center and my sisters all give a cry of relief. I look around to see that even my brothers look relieved. 

“Cardan? What- what happened? Where were you?” They all ask but ignore them. 

“Jude- Jude’s still out there! I have to- to go get her!” I cry and get up to run to the door. 

My brothers chase after me and tackle me before I can reach the door. 

“No! I have to-“ Balekin cuts me off. 

“Jude is with her family! We all saw her reach Madoc! She’s fine! They should be halfway to the Stronghold by now!” Balekin cries, calming me down. 

“Okay, okay good.” I say and Balekin climbs off me. 

They all start laughing at my outburst and I laugh too, even if I’m still panicking, for something other than the fighting. 

We wait in the small room, telling stories and drinking wine. 

It’s horrifying to listen to the sounds of war and death outside, but all I can think about is the look on Jude’s face. 

It was a mix of betrayal and anger and sadness and I never want to see it again. 

How could I do that? How could I let that happen? Have I just ruined everything? 

I don’t get much time to think about it before the bomb explodes outside the room.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoc pulls us all together and we make our way to the doors. The last thing I see before the door closes is the room behind the dais go up in flames. 
> 
> It’s a good thing that no one is in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what this is. Enjoy!

Do I even have the right to feel this way? He never made it seem like we could be together and I can’t make his decisions. He can do whatever he wants. 

Then why is there this ache in my chest?

Why do I feel like hitting him until he feels as horrible as I do? 

Why do I feel like kissing his lips until he forgets what hers feel like? 

I just want to leave and never come back. 

Going back into the revel was probably not the greatest idea, but I never would’ve guessed that we were under attack. 

Immediately I saw the Court of Teeth’s soldiers and knew I had to hide. 

They’re the most dangerous court, the most brutal. They’re known for their cruelty to others, especially mortals. 

Luckily I saw Madoc in the corner and moved along the wall to him. I tried to stay as quiet as possible, which wasn’t hard through all the screaming. 

I finally made it to Madoc and I saw him sigh in relief. 

“Jude! Are you okay? Where did you go?” My family interrogated me. 

“I was just… on a walk in the- in the gardens.” I fumble over my words. 

They look like they don’t quite believe me but we don’t have time to think about it before we hear the sounds of agony get closer. 

Madoc pulls us all together and we make our way to the doors. The last thing I see before the door closes is the room behind the dais go up in flames. 

It’s a good thing that no one is in there.

—

Madoc is extremely tense. Something must be wrong. 

He won’t look at me and people have been coming in and out of the Stronghold for hours. 

Everyone seems to be in on some big secret, everyone but me. 

I need to find out what this is about. 

When the next Lord comes to visit Madoc I wait until his office door is closed before I press my ear up against it. 

“How are they?” Madoc asks, a concerned undertone lacing his words. 

“They are not good. Luckily we found them all before the room collapsed entirely, but they’re all covered in cuts and burns. Healers are doing the best they can but it doesn’t look good.” 

Who are they talking about? 

“The princesses are doing better than the princes. When we found them all, the princes had been on top of them. They were all recovered immediately,” He pauses. 

“Except Prince Cardan, we found him under a pile of rubble. He had it the worst. He has yet to wake up, and we’re fearful that he may not…” The Lord trails off and I feel dizzy. 

I grab hold of the door handle to steady myself but I forgot that it opens when you push down. 

I feel the door open and I fall into the room. I look up and see Madoc with a panicked expression. The Lord looks shocked and I feel like throwing up. 

“Madoc?” I ask softly, my voice failing me. He looks away and I see the sorrow in his eyes. 

Mine are filled with tears and I realize that I’m trembling. “What’s happened?” I ask slowly, trying to blink back the stinging in my eyes. 

“Prince Cardan is… not good,” Madoc says softly. “He probably won’t make it.” 

I feel my world come crashing down. It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t run away then he wouldn’t have chased me and he would still be okay. 

A sob rips past my lips and I feel the tears finally spill over. 

It’s all your fault, it’s all your fault, it’s all your fault.

The words ring in my head like a church bell and I cry even harder. 

I feel Madoc’s hand on my back and I lean into him. He holds me while I cry and I vaguely hear him dismiss the Lord. 

— 

I wake up in my bed with a throbbing headache and I touch my face. I feel the dried up tears and curl up into a ball. 

The memories of yesterday come rushing back and I feel my eyes fill with tears again. It’s like eight long years of pent up emotions are spilling out all at once. 

I remember the hurt that I felt yesterday and it is nothing like the pain I feel right now. 

My best friend is dying and the last thing that I ever did was run away from him. 

I have to see him, I have to- to tell him everything before he… I swallow. 

I have to find him. 

—

He is in Hallow Hall. It’s the building where all of the spies and healers and maids and servants stay. 

It looks very old, with vines climbing up the sides and cracks in the foundation.

The door has a face on it. I’ve never been here before and it unnerves me. 

I go to knock on the door when all of a sudden the face’s eyes open and it’s mouth twists into a grin. 

“Hello, my lady. Would you like to enter?” It asks in a relaxed tone. 

I back away from the door, forgetting about the steps leading up to it, and suddenly the ground vanishes beneath me. 

I promptly fall down the stairs, pain lacing my bottom with every step I hit. 

I finally hit the dirt and I groan. I hear chucking above me and freeze. 

Oh no. 

“Need some help?” The boy muses, his smirk present in his voice. 

I roll over and sit up, barely stopping myself from rolling my eyes into the back of my head. 

“What do you want, Locke?” I say slowly, too exhausted for his stupid games. 

“Oh nothing, I was just taking a walk when I saw something fascinating. Tell me, Jude, what is it like to fail at every little thing?” He smirks and I feel like punching his face in on itself.

I open my mouth to tell him off, but the voice that comes out is not mine. 

“Hello, Locke! What are you doing around Hallow Hall?” Dain booms from the top to the stairs. I turn around to see him staring at Locke. His eyes flit to me for a moment, and then he straightens and turns his gaze back to Locke. 

His skin is littered with blisters and bruises and I can see how tense he is. He looks like he’s in pain. 

“Just visiting my dear friend Cardan. How is my prince anyway? Last I saw him he was sticking his tongue down Princess Nicasia’s throat.” Locke drawls and I flinch.

He notices and smirks. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Jude. I forgot that you’re still hopelessly pining over him. Maybe he’ll be courteous enough to give you a kiss. He’ll regret it, but at least you’ll get something out of it.” He says and I feel tears prick my eyes. 

He’ll never let me forget what they did, will he? 

Locke starts laughing and I look away. 

Suddenly I hear a thud and turn my head back towards Locke. 

It’s not Locke though. 

It’s Dain. 

Locke is on the ground with a bloody nose. 

Oh my god.

Dain just punched Locke in the face. 

“Don’t you ever talk about my brother that way!” He yells to a cowering Locke. 

The funny thing about Locke is that he can be the most horrible person ever but he’s also the biggest coward I’ve ever known. 

Dain walks over to me and holds out his hand. He pulls me to my feet and puts his hand on my waist, turning me to the stairs. 

He stands extremely close while we walk up the stairs, but it’s probably just because he’s in pain. 

We reach the door and he still holds on. 

“Hail and welcome.” The door booms and I jump. 

Dain chuckles as the door swings open but I can’t see anything through the dark.

Dain leads me in through the door and it’s like all the light disappeared. 

Suddenly the front door slams shut and I cry out. Dain tightens his hold on my hip. 

“It’s okay. I’ll light a lamp.” He says lightly and I relax. 

“You’re the best.” I breathe and he chuckles. “It’s nothing.” He says softly, again. 

Suddenly a match is struck and I can see his face. My breath catches at the beauty of him and my stomach fills with butterflies. He’s looking at me intently and I almost start to squirm under his gaze. 

He looks away abruptly and lights a candle. Dain moves closer to me and takes my hand. He leads me over to the wall and I’m confused for a moment. 

Then I see the couch and feel him tug on my arm. I look over and see that he’s already sitting. 

I slowly lower myself down until I feel the softness of the couch and I let out a breath. 

“Are you alright?” Dain asks softly. I look over at him again and see how close he is. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” I say softly. “What about you? How do you feel?” I question softly. Something about being here with Dain feels so right and so wrong at the same time. 

He scoots closer, just the slightest bit, and I can feel the warmth radiating off of him. He clears his throat. 

“I feel fi-“ He pauses. He can’t lie. 

I put my hand on his arm for comfort and feel him shiver. 

“Horrible.” He says even softer. I feel this overwhelming urge to hold him tight and make sure he’s okay. 

I feel my arms stretch out and wrap around his torso. I can feel him trembling and I hear the hitch of his breath. 

“I tried to help them, but I couldn’t- couldn’t reach them in time. My sisters are hurt because I was too slow and Cardan isn’t even conscious because we forgot about him, again.” He says quickly, but I can hear the sorrow in his voice. 

I hug him tighter and suddenly he turns and embraces me. His fingers dig into my back and he plants his face in my neck. 

I can hear his soft sobs and my eyes fill with tears. 

“It’s okay. You did what you could. Your sisters are safe and Cardan-“ I pause. It hurts to even say his name. 

“Cardan will be okay. He’s strong, and he- he’ll survive.” I say softly but my voice still trembles.

Dain pulls back and I can see the pain in his eyes. My tears finally spill over and he pulls me against him again. 

I don’t know how long we sit there, but by the time we finally separate, the candle is nearly melted completely.

I’ve never seen this side of Dain. The side that is gentle and caring. I can see Cardan in him and it makes me sad that he can’t show this side to his father or his family. 

“Do you- do you want to go see Cardan?” He asks softly, slowly. I nod and he stands. He grabs my hand and pulls me up to my feet. He holds me close as we walk and it’s oddly comforting. 

He’s so much taller and stronger than me that I feel safe. Walking through the dark halls is a little bit frightening, but at the same time I like the mysterious feel to it. 

All of the sudden I hear… growling? Dain stops and looks around. Suddenly his eyes grow wide and he snaps his head back to me. He puts his arm around my torso and his other around my legs and hoists me up. 

Suddenly I’m in his arms, bridal style, and he’s running. Whatever it was that was growling is now chasing us through the hallway. 

It starts barking and I realize it’s a dog. 

Fear consumes me as I realize that most dogs in Elfhame are carnivores. Who feast on humans. It's Faerie’s favorite punishment for a bad mortal. 

Suddenly Dain turns into one of the rooms and throws me, very unceremoniously, onto the bed. He locks the door and I can hear the dog barking outside. Dain turns to face me and I can hear him panting. 

He turns to go light the lamps around us. I’m very aware that I’m alone in this room with him. 

I watch as the room lights up and look around at the walls. It looks different from most of the other rooms in Hallow Hall. 

“This is my room.” Dain says suddenly. I look at him and see that he’s sitting on the bed. I didn’t even feel him sit down. 

“What? You don’t live at the palace?” I ask, confused. He chuckles. 

“Well, yes, but this is where I go to get away from it all. Sometimes I just need a break from the dancing and the wine and the courtiers. Sometimes it’s nice to take a break.” He says softly and everything I know about him diminishes. 

Who is this Dain?

“I understand. Life in the court is exhausting.” I joke and he laughs. It echoes through the room. 

The dog is still barking but it’s quieter now. I look at the door and shiver in fear, remembering the last time I let a creature get too close to me. 

I rub the missing tip of my finger instinctively. 

Dain scoots closer to me on the bed. He grabs my hand and holds it up. He grabs my ring finger. “What happened here?” He asks and I grimace. 

“Mad- Madoc’s guard decided to make a meal of my finger.” I say and curse the way my voice trembles.

“How long ago?” He says harshly. He sounds angry. I swallow. 

“Two years ago.” I whisper and close my eyes, remembering the words the guard spoke as he grabbed my arm. 

“That old fool should’ve killed you with that bastard mother of yours when he had the chance. You don’t belong here, except, maybe as food.” That’s when he bit it off. 

I shudder and Dain scoots closer. Suddenly our knees are touching and when I open my eyes again, he’s looking at me, his face a mix of anger and sadness.

He slowly brings my hand up to his lips and kisses it. I breathe in a shuddering breath and look deep into his eyes. Dain’s eyes flick to my lips, so quickly I almost think I imagined it. 

Suddenly the door slams open and I jump. Dain moves to cover me with his body but stops short when he sees who it is. 

“Nicasia?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I really hope that you liked it!!! :)


End file.
